


Perfect World

by xavacid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/xavacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Krypton that she found herself in. The Black Mercy shows Kara something else as her perfect fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

Kara came awake with a start, eyes squinting at how bright the room was. Once her eyes adjusted she found herself in a room that was not hers but the decor was familiar. The room looked like it could be her own with a mix of someone else.

The other side of the king size bed looked like someone had just gotten up. Kara stared at it for a moment, wondering who could it be, and where she was.

A quick look out the bay window she could tell that this was a house, she could see the ocean beyond a white sandy beach, not unlike the one she grew up in.

There was movement in other part of the house that she could hear, so she followed it, deciding that it was best to investigate.

Out in the hallway was just as bright.

Carefully Kara went down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. A familiar woman with short dark hair stood with her back toward her. She knew this woman, could never mistake her for anyone else.

"Alex?"

Kara's steps quickened towards her adoptive sister, who was wearing an oversized t-shirt that came to the top of her thighs, putting her long legs on display.

A smile that greeted her was brilliant as the brunette put down her cup of coffee and came to her, throwing both arms around her neck and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Good morning," she murmured against her lips.

Kara froze.

"Honey, are you alright?" Alex pulled back a little, her dark eyes now filled with worry. "Kara?"

"Alex, w.. why... what's going on?" Kara didn't know what to ask, how did they get here, and why did Alex kiss her.

"What's wrong?" Alex was frowning now, her arms dropped from around Kara's neck, her hands ran down both her arms and grabbed onto Kara's hands. A tiny, faint click of metal on metal made her look down at their left hands.

Wedding rings.

No that was... they... married?

"Baby?"

It felt vaguely strange to hear Alex called her that, while Alex was always affectionate toward her and no one else somehow she thought she never heard Alex use term of endearment, ever.

"Kara, what's wrong? Did you have nightmare again?" Warm hands came up to cup her face.

And the feeling she had that she was out of place faded, they were married for over a year now. They met as teenagers when the Danvers took Kara in. Alex was her first and only love, and Kara Alex's.

"It's nothing," Kara pressed their foreheads together, hands reached down to grab Alex by her cotton covered butts, lifting her up and placed her on top of the kitchen island. "I miss you in bed when I woke up."

The strangeness in her chest faded even more with Alex's kiss.

Kara dismissed the displaced feeling, this, this was her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming along on this little story with me. I don't know if I should continue, I probably will. Thank you for reading.


End file.
